


acting like you’re stupid people

by murderstag



Category: Lost
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Getting Outed, Hormone Injections, Oneshot, Short, Silly, Trans Character, Trans Charlie Pace!, Trans Male Character, jacks a tired doctor man, mentions of drug use, sawyer is an asshole, so is charlie tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: Sawyer thinks Charlie fell off the wagon.





	acting like you’re stupid people

It was about time for Charlie to take his T shot, but he didn't know where the hell it was or how much of it he had left.

He figured Sawyer probably had it stashed away with all the other medicine, but he really did not want to deal with Sawyer.

After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not to confront the redneck asshole, he decided to just go for it and get it over with.

He walked up to Sawyer’s tent, where Sawyer sat outside with his face buried in a book.

“What the hell do ya want?” He said, without looking up from his book.

Charlie twiddled his thumbs and looked down at the sand. “Erm... I need some of my medicine, and I was wondering if you have any of it?”

“I might, Hoss, if you would tell me what you’re looking for.” 

“I just... Could I just go take a look for it myself?”

“Hell no! What’s with the secrecy, you havin trouble getting it up or somethin?”

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Bugger off!” 

“It was just a joke, Chuck, calm down... just tell me what you need and I’ll go look for it.” 

Without thinking, Charlie snapped, “Fuck off!” and stormed away with a red face, leaving Sawyer to wonder what the hell just happened.

* * *

After the last incident, Charlie figured Sawyer would never give him the testosterone, even if he explained what it was. 

He decided the best idea was to just sneak into his tent and snatch it up while he was sleeping. 

He waited till about midnight, _he’s probably dead asleep by now._

He snuck into his tent and was greeted by the sound of loud snoring. He was also rolling around and groaning. Charlie chuckled to himself, he was either having a really bad dream or a really good one. 

He finally found the stash of medicine buried under a pile of other stuff. He quickly grabbed the testosterone and needles and rushed out of his tent as fast as he could.

* * *

The next morning he decided to go out into the woods to take his T shot, he didn't want to out himself to anybody.

He plopped down on a big rock and drew his shot up. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself; he _hates_ needles, usually he had Liam give him his shots, but Liam wasn't here so it was time to just man up and do it himself.

With shaky hands, he lifts his shirt up and gives himself the injection. When it’s over, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. _That wasn't too bad._

Charlie almost fell backwards when he heard a familiar southern voice yell, “I caught ya, redhanded!” 

“Sawyer? What the hell, mate! You followed me?!”

“Don't you, _What the hell mate,_ Me! You sneak into my tent and then shoot up in the jungle? You’ve got some real nerve, Chuck.” 

Charlie groaned and facepalmed. “That’s not what this is about.”

Sawyer seemed to be getting closer and closer every time he talked. “Then what is it about?” 

“Look, Sawyer, this wasn't even yours to begin with, so-“

Sawyer snatched the medicine out of hands and held it over his head, how you would taunt a toddler.

Charlie gritted his teeth and kicked Sawyer in the shin as hard as he could. “FUCK!” Sawyer screamed, and nearly dropped the medicine, but he quickly regained himself and caught it with one hand.

Sawyer then turned and ran away as fast as he could, Charlie dashing behind him. They were headed towards the beach and Charlie’s eyes widened as he imagined the worst things possible that could happen. 

As soon as Sawyer reached the beach he frantically waved his arms in the air and shouted for Jack. 

Jack approached the two men with furrowed brows and his arms crossed. “What is the hell is going on?”

Sawyer held the bottle of testosterone up in the air. “Ya’ll thought this has-been popstar was clean? Well, I just caught him shootin’ up in the jungle!”

Jack looked extremely disappointed. “Is this true, Charlie?” 

Charlie was at a loss for words.

Sawyer handed Jack the bottle and when Jack read the label he started _laughing_. “This is prescribed medicine Sawyer. What you did was like taking insulin injections from a diabetic.” He handed the testosterone back to Charlie with a subtle wink and turned back to face Sawyer. “You need to start minding your own damn business.”

Charlie smiled to himself and parted ways with Jack, to leave Sawyer alone to pout in the sand.


End file.
